


Atonement

by LydiaBSlade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Hux is kind of a dick, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Kylo is a bundle of red flags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, the author apologizes in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBSlade/pseuds/LydiaBSlade
Summary: Kylo turns up on his ex-boyfriend Hux’s doorstep to ask Hux to forgive him before Yom Kippur. Hux has not forgiven him, but he has some ideas about what Kylo can do to atone for his sins.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> If the idea of Yom Kippur-themed porn offends you, I completely understand - please don’t read this. I already know that I’m a Very Bad Jew and that this isn’t how you’re supposed to celebrate the High Holidays. Luckily, I finished this a bit early, so I still have a couple of weeks to atone!
> 
> Also, please see the endnotes for detailed content warnings.

“Why are you here?”

Kylo shuffles his feet uncomfortably. He looks almost... contrite? “I, uh. I came here to ask you to forgive me, actually.” 

Hux laughs, sharply. “Well, that’s certainly not something I ever expected to hear you say.” Kylo looks at the ground. “Forgive you for what, specifically? I can think of any number of reasons why you need forgiveness, but I’d like to know what exactly you had in mind.”

“Oh, you know.” Kylo is still avoiding eye contact. Hux waits in silence, trying not to visibly shiver: he had thrown a robe on over his pajamas before he answered the door, but the October evening is cold. “I’ve been talking to Rey a lot, and she keeps telling me wrong I was to, like, start yelling and smashing things when we’d fight. I never really thought about how scary that must have been for you.”

“I was never _scared_ of you,” Hux snaps. “I’m perfectly capable of handling you. I simply lost patience with your tantrums.”

Kylo sighs. He glances up at Hux through his shaggy bangs, biting into his full lower lip. The porch light glints on the flecks of green in his dark eyes. “Well - whatever you want to call it. Do you accept my apology?”

“I don’t think you’ve actually apologized yet,” Hux says. He raises an eyebrow. “Anyway, what brought this on? You really decided to turn up at my door at ten o’clock on a Monday just because you needed to be forgiven so badly?”

Kylo flushes slightly. “Tomorrow is Yom Kippur.”

“So? That’s never mattered to you before.” Hux cranes his neck to look at the back of Kylo’s head. “Is that - you’re wearing a yarmulke. Why.”

“It’s been - helping. I mean, not the yarmulke by itself. But, like, the rituals and stuff.”

“Oh God,” Hux says, horrified. “I always expected you to spiral out of control eventually, but I assumed your final crisis would involve hallucinogenic drugs, or possibly arson. I never thought you’d get religion.”

“It’s Reform Judaism, not the Branch Davidians,” Kylo says defensively. “It’s not that bad.” 

“What does that mean? Can you still eat bacon?”

“No. I mean, I’m not keeping strictly kosher, like I don’t have two refrigerators or anything. But I stopped eating pork and shellfish.”

“Well, it sounds as if we ended things just in time,” Hux says crisply. “For me, anyway.” He steps back towards the door. Kylo is looking at him forlornly; his lower lip quivers slightly. Hux steels himself. “If you’ve quite finished, I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Kylo says, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a flat package. “I almost forgot, I brought you this.”

It’s Hux’s favorite brand of Earl Grey tea, imported from the U.K. Kylo must have gone to some trouble to hunt it down. Hux takes it, running his thumb over the engraved gold letters on the cloth lid, feeling pleased in spite of himself. “That was actually very thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Kylo asks, hopefully. 

“No. But it means you can come inside.”

In the kitchen, Kylo hovers awkwardly near the sink as Hux fixes a pot of tea. He waves away the cup that Hux offers him, so Hux takes his own steaming cup out to the living room and sits down on the sofa. Kylo sticks his big hands partway into his pockets, then takes them out again. He’s standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he isn’t sure what to do with himself.

“So,” Hux says, eyeing him, “what exactly did you plan to do to earn my forgiveness? Besides the tea?”

Kylo perks up, looking at Hux with interest. “What do you want me to do?”

Hux takes a thoughtful sip of tea. “What are you offering?”

Kylo shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

“Good,” Hux says, settling back against the couch and crossing his legs. “Take off your clothes.”

Kylo grins. He reaches up to slide the yarmulke out of his hair and stuffs it into his jacket pocket, as if he doesn’t want it to bear witness to the rest of the proceedings. “I should’ve known that that’s where you would go with this.”

“Oh please,” Hux scoffs, “as if you were hoping for anything else when you turned up at my door at this hour.” He takes another sip of his tea and waves a hand at Kylo. “Get on with it.”

Kylo shrugs off his jacket, then hesitates. “You’re just going to sit there and watch? You’re not getting undressed?”

“I’m not the one who wants to atone for my sins,” Hux responds. “Personally, I take pride in them. Besides, I want to savor my tea properly.”

Kylo laughs, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He flexes his chest and biceps at Hux. “You like that?”

“Not bad,” Hux says, his eyes tracking over the sharp planes of Kylo’s torso, cataloguing his scars - the mark on his shoulder where he was stabbed in a bar fight before he met Hux (a totally unprovoked attack, according to Kylo; Hux doubts this very much); the white lines that claw up his fist and forearm, from the time he punched through their bedroom window after Hux told him to stop acting like a child; the large melted scar over his hip from the motorcycle accident that almost killed him, after the first time Hux left. “Keep going.”

Kylo kicks off his boots and unbuttons the fly of his jeans, working them slowly down over his hips. His cock is starting to press up against the fabric of his black briefs as Hux eyes it. He looks up and smirks at the expression on Hux’s face. Hux hastily takes a long swallow of tea, trying not to look too interested. 

Kylo’s face flushes as he steps out of his jeans and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. He hesitates for only a moment before pushing them down over his thighs. He’s almost fully hard now, his thick cock pointing towards Hux. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“Not even close,” Hux says, setting his tea down on the end table. “Turn around. Slowly. Then come here.”

Kylo obeys, and Hux admires the broad expanse of his back and the thickness of his thighs. Then he steps towards Hux, reaching for him.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” Hux snaps, batting his hands away. “I just wanted to examine you more closely.”

“Yeah?” Kylo grins. “And what will that involve?”

“Something like this,” Hux says, squeezing Kylo’s cock firmly, once, making him inhale noisily. He runs his fingers lightly over Kylo’s balls, then reaches up to pinch his nipples sharply. Kylo gasps, his face bright red now. A bead of pre-come appears at the tip of his cock. “I see you still like that.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Kylo pants, as Hux rolls both his nipples between his fingers, then lets go. “Don’t - don’t stop.”

“Hmm,” Hux says. “Didn’t you come here to atone for your bad behavior? I think you need to be punished, not rewarded.”

Kylo groans. “Punished how?”

“If I were really going to give you the punishment you deserve,” Hux says, “I’d tell you to put your trousers back on and go home.” Kylo looks alarmed. “But that would be boring.”

“What are you going to do to me, then?”

Hux uncrosses his legs. “Lie down across my lap,” he orders. “Face down.” Kylo scrambles to obey, even though he’s too tall to lie full-length on the sofa. He makes a noise in his throat as his hard cock digs into Hux’s thigh through the soft fabric of his robe. “This is what I’m going to do to you,” Hux says, bringing his open hand down across Kylo’s ass with a _crack_.

Kylo yelps, sounding more surprised than hurt, then breathes in sharply as Hux smacks him again. “Ah - fuck!”

“Can’t take it?” Hux inquires, pausing with his hand raised.

“No - I can take it - don’t stop - “ 

Hux brings his hand down, hard, again and again, enjoying the way Kylo’s skin reddens under his palm. Kylo squirms frantically as Hux continues to hit him, his hips twitching as if he can’t decide whether to flinch away or lean into it. He’s rubbing his cock against Hux’s thigh with every blow, his breath coming in little sobs.

“Don’t make a mess of my robe,” Hux says severely, aiming a series of sharp slaps at the backs of Kylo’s upper thighs. His hand is beginning to sting. “You need to learn to control yourself.”

“Ah - Hux - please - “

“Please what?” Hux spanks him again, several times, as hard as he can. Kylo jerks against him, gasping for air.

“Please - I - I’m going to come if you keep doing that - “

“Stand up,” Hux orders. With some difficulty, Kylo obeys him. His face is bright red and he’s panting. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. His cock is so hard it looks almost purple, straining towards Hux. Hux runs one finger along it. “So this is the problem? Is this why you can’t control yourself?”

Kylo groans deep in his throat, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck - I guess so - I really need to come - “

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Hux says, lightly fondling Kylo’s pulled-tight balls. Kylo is trembling; beads of sweat stand out on his chest. “First, get down on your knees.” Kylo drops down immediately to kneel between Hux’s legs. Hux unties his robe and reaches into the waistband of his pajamas, drawing out his erection and stroking it slowly in front of Kylo’s face. He reaches out to slide his hand into Kylo’s hair, tugging him forward. “Make it good. And maybe I’ll consider giving you what you want.”

Kylo opens his mouth eagerly, sucking first at the head of Hux’s cock, then bobbing his head to take Hux deeper. Hux groans, clenching his fingers in Kylo’s thick hair, thrusting up into the silky heat of his mouth. “Mmm - you’re being so good now - you deserve a reward - “

Hux stretches one bare foot forward between Kylo’s thighs, pressing Kylo’s erection back against his stomach, rolling it under the ball of his foot. Kylo moans around his cock. Hux grips Kylo more firmly by his hair, pushing his head up and down, as Kylo continues to grind up against his foot. “You like that? You like letting me use you - letting me fuck your face while I step on your cock - “

Kylo hums happily in response, looking up worshipfully at Hux through his disheveled bangs, his lips swollen and wet. His cock pulses against the sole of Hux’s foot as his eyes drift blissfully shut. He sucks harder, reaching between Hux’s legs to massage the sensitive spot behind Hux’s balls with his thumb, and Hux comes with a shout. Heat radiates up his spine in jolt after jolt as his cock pumps into Kylo’s pliant mouth. Kylo swallows it all, then pulls off, panting, as Hux tucks himself back into his trousers.

“Good job,” Hux says, stroking his hair. He withdraws his foot from Kylo’s groin, and Kylo groans miserably. “You did so well. But there’s still one more thing.”

“What?”

“You still haven’t actually apologized.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says immediately. “I’m sorry - I really am - I’m not just saying that - “

“Come here,” Hux says, gesturing, and Kylo kneels heavily down on the couch, straddling Hux’s lap. He kisses Hux hard, messily, sliding his tongue into Hux’s mouth as he grinds his erection against the soft fabric of Hux’s robe. Hux freezes for a moment, then, against his better judgment, decides to kiss him back. Kylo tastes of come and, more faintly, of alcohol. Hux works a hand between their bodies and squeezes Kylo’s thick cock, once, twice, and then Kylo is whimpering into his mouth as his hips spasm. His come is copious and everywhere, on Hux’s hand, all over both of their bodies. 

Hux holds his sticky hand up to Kylo’s flushed face. “Lick that clean,” he orders. “I told you not to get my robe dirty,” he adds, shivering slightly as Kylo sucks each of his fingers into his mouth, then runs the flat of his tongue over Hux’s palm. “I might have to punish you again. Later.”

“Mmm,” Kylo says sleepily, sagging warmly against him, his head on Hux’s shoulder. “You should definitely do that.”

Hux shoves at Kylo’s chest. “You’re too heavy to fall asleep on me. Go clean up. And get the lotion out of the bathroom.” 

Kylo makes an unhappy sound in his throat as he stands up and stumbles into the other room. But he comes back a few minutes later, still naked, holding the tube of lotion as directed. His face has a bruised, questioning look. 

Hux has folded his soiled robe neatly and set it aside for later cleaning. “Lie back down like before,” he says, gesturing to his lap as he takes the lotion from Kylo. Kylo does, bending his knees to fit onto the couch, tucking his face into the curve of his folded arm. Hux squeezes some of the lotion into his hand and begins rubbing it gently into the red, tender skin of Kylo’s ass and upper thighs. He presses down into the muscles with his thumbs, massaging them, and Kylo makes a strange sound, shifting against him. 

Hux looks up as Kylo lets out another odd little sound. His shoulders are shaking. “Are you _crying_?” Hux asks, horrified. 

“No,” Kylo mumbles into his arm.

“Yes, you are. What’s wrong? You can’t possibly be in that much pain.”

Kylo lifts his head slightly and takes a deep, strained-sounding breath. He sniffles. Then he says, “I just - I miss you, that’s all. And I really am sorry about the way I treated you. I wasn’t just saying that so that you’d - so that you’d let me come.”

“I see,” Hux says. He pours more lotion into his palm and goes back to rubbing it into Kylo’s skin. 

“And - you haven’t said yet whether you forgive me.”

Hux pauses, looking at the back of Kylo’s dark head and at the flushed, sweaty width of his back. His face is still buried in the crook of his elbow. “Is this really about being forgiven before your holiday? Or are you asking me to take you back?”

Kylo is silent for a moment. Then he says hoarsely, “Both. I think.”

Hux reaches up to stroke Kylo’s tangled hair. Kylo sobs again, pressing his face more firmly into his arm. “I’m not sure if I’ve forgiven you yet,” Hux says gently. “But I’m rather enjoying the atonement process. You can move back in, if you like.” 

Kylo rolls over, nearly falling off the couch, and sits up to wrap his arms tightly around Hux. “I’ve missed you so much,” he says fiercely. “Don’t kick me out again, please.”

Hux doesn’t answer, but he turns his head to kiss Kylo’s damp cheek. Outside, the wind is rising; a cold draft curls under the door. Hux shivers slightly in his thin pajamas. But somehow, even naked in the cold room, Kylo’s body radiates heat. Hux closes his eyes and leans into his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings:
> 
> \- I tagged for “implied/referenced emotional abuse” because there are references to past fights in which Kylo screamed, smashed things, and hurt himself. None of this is described in much detail, but could be potentially triggering for some readers.  
\- Hux is sarcastic and unsupportive about Kylo’s newfound interest in his Jewish heritage. I didn’t think this rose to the level of requiring a tag for anti-Semitism, but let me know if you disagree.  
\- All sexual elements of the fic are consensual but not representative of good BDSM practice (it’s not clear what boundaries or safewords have been negotiated, Kylo is kind of a mess in general, and it’s implied that their on-again, off-again relationship is generally pretty dysfunctional). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And, uh, for any Jewish readers, a) I’m sorry, and b) may you have a good and sweet New Year and an easy fast, if you’re planning to fast!


End file.
